


Black And White Butterflies

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Butterflies, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, School, Tattoos, Teenagers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Harvey, a new pupil at school, surely attracts a lot of attention. Something Kain Highwind finds highly suspicious. What on Earth is that strange boy doing with his mind?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New One

Cecil shifted in the soft leather seats of the car, eyes cast down and giving him a quite shy appearance. It was his first day at a public school, after all, and still, his father had insisted on letting him bring to the gate of the school. How would his future classmates react if he arrived at the school like that?

“Is everything alright, Cecil?”

He casted a look up at the looming figure of his father, and only briefly nodded, before lowering his eyes once more. The fair-haired boy was taught from begin on that he was not to speak to his father in a rude way, and at the very moment, there were only curses and pleads welling up inside of him. And he didn't want to voice either.

Inwardly, he was torn between excitement and fear. Cecil always had had this strange feeling that something was different with him, compared to other youths. That he was bearing a secret bigger than most others. What could that be, he asked himself? Was it just because his hair was almost white, with just the slightest hue of a color not to be defined?

“We are there, Sir. Young Master, you need to get out soon, school will start in just a few minutes.”

“Well then, Cecil, have a good day at your new school.”

Without uttering a word, Cecil slipped out of the car, bowing only faintly as he watched the expensive vehicle drive off. Sighing inwardly, he clutched his backpack to himself, at least having been allowed to use a not too fancy one. That would have been even more awkward for him, and if there was something he didn't want, then it was this strange tension inside of him.

Swallowing down his nervousness, Cecil followed the broad way, ever aware that with his rather fancy clothing, he was totally standing out against the other youths around him. They stared at him and whispered with each other, making his discomfort even bigger. Then, though, he noticed a smiling teacher, and couldn't help but to relax a little.

“You must be Cecil Harvey, right?”

He merely nodded, to nervous to talk. The teacher led him inside, where even more of the other pupils were staring at him. Some seemed to mock him for his clothes, but nothing of that came to his ears. Because then, he saw _him_.

It was a most strange moment for Cecil as everything around him seemed to become completely mute. There was this young male, about the same age as him, though a tad taller than Cecil. He was talking to what appeared to be his friends, smiling and laughing now and then. Someone like this boy, that was something Cecil always had wanted to be...

“Is everything alright?”

The teacher's voice got him back to reality, and he blushed in realization as he noticed that the boy had looked over to him. Again, Cecil merely nodded, being smiled at this brightly it was hard to believe that he was really being this impolite at the very moment.

“It's quite alright to be a bit nervous. After all, you haven't been to a public school before, if I'm not mistaken?”

“Y-Yes... I only had a tutor. But as my father thought that I don't learn enough... well...”

He heard the light chuckling as well as the boy's voice. They were laughing about him, as he realized, but strangely, it didn't faze him. More pronouncedly now, floating above all those other voices, was the one of the boy he had stared at for this long. The long, blonde hair had remembered Cecil strongly of himself, and it had left a strange, fluttery sensation in his chest.

“Kain Highwind, would you please show Cecil around?”

The teacher had really asked this one boy! Cecil's heart seemed to try and leap out of his chest, to then pound back into his chest and make his ribcage ache with its fluttering pounding. With a rather annoyed sigh, Kain came over from his friends, giving Cecil a long look.

It was strange to see the other that close, and now, as Cecil thought about it, he could almost swear that he had seen Kain somewhere before. Wasn't he...? No, it couldn't be. Instead, he just smiled at Kain in a friendly way, a quite jiggly smile being returned to him.

“Do I really need to do that?”

“Yes, Kain, and please, don't look like you are bored out of your mind.”

“Actually...”

Cecil noticed that both of them had flinched, not having awaited a this melodious and refined voice from Cecil, as it seemed. He had to swallow several times to not become too nervous to talk once more, but it was easier now.

“Actually, I already was shown around, so... it's not necessary, really. But still, thank you for the offer.”

He chuckled lightly at how Kain blushed and fidgeted, and the teacher needed some time to realize he was staring at him in a rather rude way. Clearing his throat, Kain excused himself to join his friends, who had been just as confused, while the teacher led Cecil to the classroom.

_'Now, I understand why Father kept me in the house for such a long time. I... really seem to be different from them.'_

But why it was like that, Cecil couldn't have defined. He shrugged to himself, rather absent-minded staring into space, while his body seemed to act on its own. Even his mouth, as he introduced himself to class, receiving the same blushes like he had gotten from Kain from all the girls, all eyes resting on him. He was like an otherworldly being to them indeed... and now was granting them the privilege of his presence.

His thoughts drifted off, until they came to an abrupt halt.  _Kain Highwind_ . This boy had confused him completely. It never had happened like this, this intense, this suddenly. He did feel attraction towards different people, but what he had felt towards Kain was completely different from anything he ever had experienced.

One thing was sure to him, though. Whoever this Kain Highwind would be to him, he wanted to find out about the strange fluttery feeling in his chest. He might even find something he never had experienced in any form before, and he absolutely wanted to have any drop of it. Even if it would mean difficulties at some point.

The lesson passed uneventful, and as Cecil rose to leave the classroom, he noticed that Kain was just two seats away from him. Quietly smiling to himself, he grabbed his books and left the room, having enough girls around him wanting to show him where they would have their next lesson. But his thoughts still were on Kain Highwind and his radiant smile...

 


	2. Familiar Feeling

The whole day, Cecil was followed by quite a crowd of girls, who all were chattering happily and trying to get his attention. That somehow bewildered the white-haired male, but soon enough, he was smiling at them and their efforts to make him feel comfortable at school. They surely were successful there, as Cecil soon enough had forgotten about his shyness around them.

Though, none of them could get the same attention as Kain did. Over and over again, his eyes would ghost across the blonde's form, wondering what this strange feeling was that welled up inside him over and over again. The sensation remembered him of something fluttering, mostly a butterfly... and of a butterfly, he had been dreaming lately. A lot, indeed.

It wasn't visible for now, of course, but there actually was a butterfly tattooed on Cecil's shoulder blade. He had chosen it as present for his birthday, and his father hadn't talked against it. Though, he had found the choice quite curious. Why a butterfly? But well, the filigree pattern now covering Cecil's left shoulder blade was beautiful enough to not talk against it.

Kain, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out what was so strange about the other. There was the white hair, sure, and the strange, elegant aura about him, but then, there seemed to be something else still. What was making Cecil seeming to be untouchable and at the same time so attractive? Kain never had fretted much over gender, but in this case...

He shook his head, blushing at himself. What the Hell was wrong with him? He wasn't _really_ checking on the new guy now, was he? That was... that was... urgh, it was just not okay. Kain inwardly groaned about himself, rolling his eyes and giving himself a smack. No, just... _no_. No such things towards the new one.

And still, Kain couldn't help himself but to watch Cecil intently. How gracefully the other moved, without doing much more than walking down a corridor, how brightly he smiled, even about littlest humor, and how radiant he seemed to be. It caused Kain's insides to heat up and flutter at the mere thought of how Cecil might feel closer to him.

Clearing his throat, he focused back on a conversation with his friends, soon having forgotten about Cecil. Mostly, that was, he still couldn't shake the feeling that they already knew each other, in some way. But that couldn't be, could it? He would have remembered someone like Cecil easily, no matter where he would have seen him.

“Kain? Kain, hey, listen!”

He was shaken a bit rudely, which awoke Kain from his slight daze. His friends gave him strange looks, then shrugged it off as something unimportant. Sometimes, everyone was behaving strangely, and in this case, well, it would just be some sort of phase, or something similar.

After school, Kain watched how Cecil waited at the school gate, even after everyone had already left. He himself was one to leave quite late, too, as he usually had to fetch the one or other thing he accidentally had left in the one or other classroom. Seeing the new one this thoughtful and lost now was making him feel strange once more, even more strongly than before.

“Hey there.”

Cecil blinked up at Kain, a faint smile curling his lips. Only then, Kain noticed how pale the other was, but not in an unhealthy sense. No, something told him that this pale skin was supposed to be that way, that it was beautiful the way it was. Kain felt heat shooting into his cheeks, and he managed a very jiggly smile.

“Hello there, Kain Highwind.”

Oh _Gods_. His full name, slipping from Cecil's lips like a refined phrase. For a short moment, he could only gape at Cecil, followed by a visible swallowing. Never before in his life, he had felt this confused. And, more importantly, his throat felt more than dry.

“Is there something I can do for you?”

Kain swallowed once more, but it didn't help in the least. He wanted to say something, but couldn't get out anything. And then, Cecil _chuckled_. It was just a light tone, but it was this... Oh Gods. Oh merciful Gods, he was blushing like mad. He just couldn't help but to blush at that sight. Cecil, with this celestial smile. New one or not, it didn't matter any longer.

He could only slowly regain his composure, and as he finally felt secure enough to say something, anything to Cecil, the fancy looking car pulled up in front of the school gate again. With a disappointed sigh, which still sounded like coming from an angel, Cecil smiled apologetically, waving at Kain.

“Then goodbye for today, Kain Highwind. We will meet again tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow... Cecil.”

He could have smacked himself for sounding this weak and breathless, but it was no help. Cecil chuckled lowly, waving at the other, before he climbed into the car. A slightly deeper voice, quite possibly a relative, seemed to be rather unhappy about Cecil's behavior just now, and Kain couldn't help himself but to catch it.

“Why are you behaving this friendly around one of _them_ , Cecil? You know it's not fitting you.”

“I don't need to remind you, brother, that you are not ruling over my life.”

Kain blinked at that. What was this family like if they talked to each other in such a way? Shaking his head lightly at himself, he tried to focus back on what was really mattering for him now. Like getting home before it would grow completely dark, because then, there only would be much worrying about him again.

The car drove off, and left Kain wondering about those words. Not ruling over Cecil's life? Whatever did that mean? Was someone trying to control Cecil's way of living? He couldn't imagine that, the other seemed to be far too happy and relaxed to feel threatened. Though, he couldn't have told if Cecil just had acted, right?

Shaking his head about himself, Kain told himself to take his mind out of the gutter. Really, what was wrong with him? There was no way that Cecil would like him back, after all. So, he just would focus on staying cool around the white-haired male. And not embarrass himself to the bone in front of the other.

With this thought in mind, he strolled towards home, smiling to himself in an awkward manner, which only occurred to him as he heard the giggling from some girls around him. They had waited to catch up on him after school, and with a sigh, he gave them their usual sly smirk.

“So, you like the new one too?”

“Why should I like him?”

“Don't know. Maybe because you and him met at the school gate?”

Damn, so they had spied on him. But they swore that they wouldn't tell anyone about that, so he could leave them with a slight smile on his face. So, fine, he was secretly admiring Cecil, and that on the other's first day in school already. Was there any problem with that?

Later, when he lay on top of his bed, he stared at the ceiling, not quite able to get himself to calm down. Over and over again, he would see that smile in front of him, the way Cecil moved with such grace and self-composure, how the other's celestial voice rung through his mind...

_'I just hope I don't behave like an idiot around him. Though... I wonder why I feel like I know him already...'_


	3. Secretly Admiring

Over the next few days, Cecil and Kain kept a certain distance. Mostly out of the reason Cecil always was surrounded by giggling girls, and Kain had to reassure his friends that there was nothing wrong with him. Sure, he had behaved a bit strangely, but that didn't mean anything. Luckily, his friends believed him. A relief, really.

But still, he couldn't help but to think about what Cecil's brother seemed to have said. Why would anyone want to keep Cecil away from other people? Sure, there was something unusual about the white-haired male, but that wasn't reason enough to just keep him away from everyone, was it?

_'I really wonder what there is about Cecil making me feel this strange. This... tensed up and insecure. And why do I feel like I know him?'_

This very impression Kain had on Cecil, namely knowing the other in an impossible sense, kept Kain all tense and slightly anxious. How could he describe such a feeling, if he ever would confess _anything_ to the other? Most possibly, he would back away from it anyway. There was no way he would confess such a thing out of the blue.

However he looked at it, it didn't make much sense. He was confused, at the same time strangely eager, and then again doubting himself. Cecil had turned his world upside down, something Kain didn't want to admit. Not yet, and not like this. But, well, what could he have done to make this feeling go away?

There was nothing he could do. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Cecil out of his mind. And, admittedly, there barely were any occasions the other was further away from him than a few meters. Over and over again, he would watch the white-haired male, how he laughed with the girls, seemingly only to please them. Why he would do that, though, was an other question.

Kain sighed to himself and groaned inwardly at his indecisive behavior. It couldn't be, could it? He almost was an adult, his eighteenth birthday at hand, and from what he had heard about Cecil, the other already was an adult. Strange that only a few days after his birthday, Cecil had come to the school. Maybe it had been his birthday wish?

Shaking his head about himself, Kain tried to forget about it. Baron's school was open to everyone until they would turn 20, or in some cases 21, before they would graduate and show the world why Baron was one of the most powerful forces in the world. Nothing Kain wanted to think about, really. It was hard enough with the here and now already.

Especially if Cecil distracted him like that. It had happened several times in the last few days he had been scolded by his teachers, usually accompanied by the laughing of his classmates. Whenever that happened, Kain would blush and avoid to look at Cecil completely, even more than he already did. But it didn't help anything, he would catch himself staring at the strange male soon enough again.

Just what was up with him? Had Cecil put a spell on him? He could at least imagine that, up to now, there hadn't been much of a magical lesson there. But that would come soon enough, and somehow, Kain already was rather annoyed by the thought he would have to try magic at all. He was more into wielding lances, already one of the best dragoons ever to be seen.

And he already had watched Cecil practicing with the sword. Whenever they had such a lesson, anything frail and insecure about the white-haired male would come off, being replaced by nothing but self-secure and controlled behavior. Almost elegantly, Cecil would move over the training grounds, often enough disarming his practicing teachers with a few well-placed hits.

While Kain was observing Cecil, he often had the feeling of being watched himself, whenever he would shift his attention to something else for just a moment. But if he then snapped out of it and looked back at Cecil, there seemed to be _absolutely nothing_ unusual about the other. As always with a serene smile, and so out of place amongst the others...

And then, at night at home, he often enough couldn't get himself to fall asleep. For hours, he would stay awake, wondering why he was still thinking about Cecil. There was nothing this overly special about the other, was there? Sure, he had an outstanding appearance and always was seeming to be a bit different, but that was applying to others, too.

_'I can't sleep, I can't even think about anything else than Cecil. What is confusing me that much about the other?'_

Staring into the darkness around him, Kain sighed deeply, almost as if he was completely annoyed. But it wasn't annoyance making him wonder about himself, it was this utter confusion. He and Cecil had met, somehow, somewhere, before. Of that, he was sure by now. There was a bond between the two of them, though it was one he couldn't grasp.

Sure, he never had fretted that much over gender, but he still had been more focused on women. Why it now had changed, all of a sudden, was a mystery to him. Kain grimaced lightly as he curled up beneath his blanket. No, it was hilarious. He and _loving_ Cecil? No, that wasn't quite the word for it.

Though, there was _something_ making him lose his focus around Cecil constantly. Be it at lunch, in class, even after school, there always was some part of his mind revolving around the white-haired male. It was bothering, angering and soothing all at the same time. This way or another, he had to come closer to the other as it seemed.

What was he even thinking about? Kain sighed about himself, shaking his head. No, he couldn't do that, not like this. He couldn't just bother Cecil because he felt like he was losing his mind. There was no need to scare the white-haired male off completely.

_'Though, I surely wonder how Cecil feels. If he really is that soft how he appears all of the time.'_

Blushing about his own thoughts, Kain hid his face behind the pillow, as if he was afraid someone could catch him with such strange thoughts on his mind. Now, he was really being pathetic, in some way. And strange, on top of that. Then why was he feeling that he was about to fall, from great height, threatening to shatter as soon as he would hit the ground?

His eyelids became heavier, and at some point, Kain drifted off into strange and confusing dreams. Black and white mingled there, and for some curious reason, there were butterflies around him. A whirlwind of those fragile beings, enough to carry him. Light and darkness mingling perfectly, in a unison he never had seen before.

What Kain couldn't have seen, was the shadow of a butterfly cast into his room, illuminated by the moonlight spilling into his room. There was someone thinking of him. Someone who admired him just the way he admired this someone.


	4. Fragile Wings

Days passed without Kain or Cecil to make a step towards the other. They were occupied with their studies, and the daily exercise, so there wasn't much time to even talk to each other. But they always had a coy, gentle smile for each other, nothing which would have hinted anything more than social nicety. After all, they both had a certain image to keep.

Soon enough, winter came, with surprisingly mild temperatures. Still, the pupils wore capes, coats and jackets to keep themselves warm, just enough to not be hindered in their training. They had to prepare for the first big exams, after all, and flaws weren't tolerated.

Cecil still was outstanding amongst the many pupils, with his long white hair and this gentle behavior. Not even a harsh word ever passed his lips when he spoke with those being rude and uncivilized, never would he have hurt anyone just because he had felt like it. No, he was definitely the most gentle creature Kain ever had seen. And still, so fragile...

He caught himself staring at the strange male more seldom, just because he was wrapped up in learning and practicing. But if he was watching Cecil quietly, then he now and then noticed that their eyes would meet. Strangely enough, he never pulled away from the look, no matter how embarrassing it was for him.

And then, they finally had a chance to talk to each other once more.

“Hello there, Kain Highwind. You seem to be doing well as ever?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

There it again was, this strange polite tone Cecil always had when talking to anyone. Be it teacher or a classmate, he never quite behaved like the rest of them. Not that Kain minded in the least, though. It somehow matched the young man, especially since he saw how happy Cecil was at school.

“We haven't talked in quite a while...”

“I suppose we both were occupied with learning and such things.”

Cecil nodded, then smiled radiantly as Kain seemed to have trouble with a math problem. He sat down next to the other, not minding the stares he was getting.

“Allow me?”

Kain didn't protest in the least as Cecil began to explain how he could solve the problem, though without giving away the solution yet. Even if he usually would have thought of that way of explaining as annoying, Kain had to admit that with Cecil, it seemed to be just the right thing.

Soon enough, he had found out himself what mistake he had made, and felt oddly proud as he could solve the problem in less than two minutes. Cecil's help really was something to appreciate, and he thanked the other male with a broad smile.

“Oh, it was nothing. I just happened to notice that you seemed to be unsatisfied with something.”

“Well, that's a way to put it, yes.”

Some months before, Kain never would have talked to anyone else but his friends really, and surely not to someone like Cecil, in such a manner. But the other just had something about him that made Kain loosen up and feel entirely at his ease, as strange as it was.

They began talking quietly, taking their time while they then packed their bags and smiled at each other in such a mischievous manner. Sports was their next subject, and they were a bit late already. But with Cecil and Kain, none of the teachers ever seemed to mind. Both of them were excellent students, already promising future members of the Red Wings of Baron.

While they wandered over the soft grass, Cecil seemed to be a little lost in thoughts. Kain watched him quietly, but didn't comment on how distracted the white-haired male looked. Instead, he began whistling cheerfully, until Cecil laughed.

“You sound very happy today, Kain.”

“Why shouldn't I be? I mean, I have charming company, and there's nothing to be said against that.”

Cecil shrugged lightly, and that made Kain laugh too. He never had seen Cecil look this casual; usually, it was a bit more... how should he put it? It had something almost _stiff_ about it, forced or rather this well-rehearsed it didn't even occur to Cecil any longer.

The other male couldn't help but to laugh even more at how happy Kain seemed to be. They had to calm down before they stepped into the locker rooms, slowly beginning to change. There wasn't any reason to rush, really. Even if they would be one, two minutes to late for the begin of their lesson.

While Cecil was pulling off his shirt, he had the feeling that someone was looking his back. That had to be Kain, because else, no one was in the room. A quiet smile tainted his lips as he glanced over his shoulder shortly, seeing that Kain was staring at his shoulder blade.

The white and black butterfly spreading there surely was an eye catcher. The amount of details tattooed into Cecil's skin was amazing, as it made the frail animal appear almost alive like that. The shading, the soft contours, wings spread as if ready to fly...

Then, a quiet gasp of surprise broke the silence. Kain, without even really thinking, had come over and wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist. Both of them were shirtless now, and for the first time, they noticed the slight size difference. While Cecil wasn't too small himself, Kain was surpassing him by one or two inches, just enough to comfortably rest against Cecil's smaller frame.

It wasn't like they were doing anything forbidden at this very moment. It felt... all light and natural, it was a bit confusing. Cecil relaxed against the surprisingly well-developed body, which usually was hidden beneath slightly baggy clothes. Kain surely wasn't letting himself go, he was diligent with working out, and Cecil could feel that very thing.

Lifting his eyes slightly, and once more glancing over his shoulder, Cecil asked himself if Kain even was fully aware. This dreamy expression on the other's face was making him think that Kain hadn't got any clue what he even was doing there. But as it seemed, it wasn't anything bad for them.

They passed several moments in silence, before Kain separated himself from Cecil and finished changing, as if nothing had happened. Taking a deep breath, the white-haired male smiled to himself and got dressed himself. Even in winter, they had their sports uniform, and such little cold wouldn't keep them from training properly.


	5. Butterflies And Moonlight

Ever since that strange moment in the locker rooms, Kain and Cecil had had more such serene, soft encounters. Whenever no one else was close, they would lean against each other, just for feeling each other close for a short time. Why exactly they were looking for comfort with each other, none of them could tell. But that wasn't bothering them as much as a day without their little secret meeting.

Was it destiny that was drawing them together, or an other lure they couldn't yet explain nor understand? Either way, they felt a bond stronger than mere friendship, or to be defined by the two of them simply knowing for each other.

Winter passed by, and Spring was embracing the land with it's warmth and luscious fragrances floating all around the place. The girls at school were getting especially giddy, but the boys weren't any better. And to be honest, Kain didn't stay unaffected by all of that either. Cecil seemed to not be bothered by it too much, but it was hard to tell with him anyway.

The longer it lasted, though, the more jumpy Kain became. He wasn't sure why, but he would have liked to ask Cecil at some point. Though, it was really awkward on the other hand, if he was honest to himself. But should that keep him from asking Cecil?

What mostly kept him from just asking, was the fact that he was a bit afraid Cecil would turn him down. Even if they were close, in some strange way, that wouldn't guarantee the other would want to be with him too, to begin with.

Though, he couldn't hesitate all too long. It was just... such a _great_ urge that he would ask Cecil to spend some time with him, not more. If it was only that before the really important phase would start, then he would be happy enough.

It needed quite some time before he finally dared to ask Cecil to come with him. Without mentioning where they would go, Kain led Cecil through the small forest on the outskirts of Baron, until they came to a crescent moon shaped clearing, and could gaze up into the clear Spring sky.

Cecil gave Kain a questioning look, but the other didn't say much as he sat down on the soft, grassy ground and beckoned the white-haired male to sit down with him.

“You are behaving quite odd today, Kain Highwind.”

“So do you, Cecil Harvey.”

They both chuckled, mostly because they were entirely at their ease, strangely enough. Leaning against Kain, Cecil felt like he was, for the first time, breathing freely.

“Kain?”

“Is something the matter, Cecil?”

“It's just... you are treating me like I mean quite something to you. Or am I mistaken there?”

“No, you are not. I... don't know why, but you mean a _lot_ to me.”

Chuckling, Cecil nudged the blonde male lightly, making Kain snicker mischievously and nudge him back. That was more like it. They could fool around, without having to think too much about the tomorrow or anything else.

“I somehow am afraid of what the future might bring. I mean, Baron already once was in a big conflict, and only slowly and painfully hard managed to cleanse it's reputation.”

“I know, but I don't think they'll try anything funny again.”

“Do you really now?”

Kain snickered, patting Cecil's head lightly. He was indeed not too worried. Sure, Baron still was the biggest military force, and the Red Wings were legendary all over the world, but that didn't mean that war could break loose at any moment again. They had all learned, slowly, that war only brought about suffering, for anyone involved.

“I think it's sweet of you to think of me and Baron like that.”

“I never claimed that anything would be wrong about you, did I? And, besides, who could dislike you?”

Cecil laughed lightly, and suddenly, with an audible sound, something approached them. They could look up in time as a giant cloud of black and white butterflies gathered on the clearing, making both of them blush lightly.

“I... guess they want to tell us something there, eh?”

Without saying anything, Cecil smiled, pulling Kain closer. That was their moment now, wasn't it? They would be together like this for quite some time still, and nothing would separate them again. Not if moonlight itself would promise such a sweet union.

And in the mild Spring night, they shared their first real kiss.


End file.
